The present invention relates generally to washing basins for laundry machines. Generally, cleaning, in laundry machines, is accomplished by shrinking and expanding the structure of the items being cleaned so that the dirty material and scale accumulated on the items may be easily removed as the items are manipulated. The conventional laundry machine has a basin with smooth and flat surfaces. As a result, the water flow inside the conventional laundry basin does not maximize the cleaning process.